


Adorable Horror Hater

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: Kat and Adena go see the revival of Stephen King’s It. But Adena is not very fond of horror movies.





	Adorable Horror Hater

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see It yesterday and this little thing here just begged to be written.

   They walked into the fairly crowded movie theater side by side, Kat’s right arm over Adena’s shoulders as they looked for their seats.

\- Tell me you’re here willingly – Kat whispered to Adena once they were settled and the trailers were already playing. – I wanna record it just in case you decide to sue me after the movie is over.

\- Well, you paid for my ticket – Adena leaned into Kat’s half embrace. – Somehow I feel like justice is half done. We’ll see what you’ll have to do to make me forget about this potential trauma later.

   Kat chuckled and kissed her girlfriend’s forehead.

\- I have quite a few ideas – she teased, getting another soft chuckle in response.

   They were there to see the revival of Stephen King’s It. Well, as a major classic horror enthusiastic, Kat was there to be sort of a judge. The original adaptation of King’s book had been her absolute favorite thing among horror movies for ages – even though it was actually a miniseries. There was no way in hell she would miss them trying to top that first production. Adena had agreed to go with her after Kat pouted a lot and told her that she would pay for her ticket.

   Adena winced and pressed the side of her head against Kat’s shoulder at the very first sign of gore – Georgie being dragged to the sewers, explicitly without an arm. The scene was way too long.

\- Okay, that was _really_ uncalled for – Adena said, still not looking up at the screen.

\- Of course it was – Kat agreed, stroking Adena’s arm. – That’s the way filmmakers make money with horror movies nowadays, throwing blood and stupid jumpscares everywhere expecting that people will think it’s what makes a good horror movie.

   Unsurprisingly, that particular movie carried on exactly like that. Minutes and more minutes wasted on dragged dark scenes that led to completely unnecessary jumpscares, which made Kat feel bad for Adena. The woman was clearly way too tense to think about making out to pass the time.

   Every time that shameful, literally slobbery Pennywise – that would probably make the great Tim Curry roll his eyes – came into frame, Adena would shut her eyes tightly. It amused Kat _and_ broke her heart at the same time, making her feel like a terrible person.

\- And here I thought you were this super well put together woman, enviably confident – she teased one more time as she had Adena pressed against her side yet again.

\- I left her outside.

   Kat laughed loudly at that response. Adena sounded like a scared middle schooler and it was just _so_ cute. Kat laid several little pecks on Adena’s face, going from the woman’s forehead down to her chin and then all the way up on the other side.

\- Have I said I love you today? – Kat asked, sure that not even the dark hid her googly eyes.

\- Not in the last hour, you haven't – Adena teased back.

\- Well, I love you, you adorable horror hater. And as much as I also love to see you be all cute and fragile like this, do you wanna go home? 

   Adena stared at her for a moment. They were only about an hour into the movie and there was probably a good other hour left.

\- Are you sure? – but relief was audible in her tone.

\- Hey, this is actual trash. These kids are swearing so much and making so many jokes about dicks that I’m about to call the CPS.

   Adena laughed at that, also loudly. She wasn’t looking at the screen anymore, but into Kat’s eyes.

\- Plus – Kat softened her tone and smiled –, I brought you here because I thought this would be at least a tiny bit fun for you. But you’re clearly not having fun at all. I mean, you were crying just now and that’s not what I want.

\- I wasn’t crying – Adena protested, somewhat childlike. – Those were reflex tears. You know, when your eyes stay widened for too long and then you shut them really fast? Don’t give me that look, it’s a fact.

   Kat did the best she could to bite back a giggle, but ended up failing. Adena really seemed to believe in that explanation.

\- Alright, Miss Reflex Tears, let’s go – Kat rose to her feet, delicately pulling Adena up by one hand.

\- I was so glad when you mentioned the excessive swearing and dirty jokes – Adena said once they stepped out of the movie theater, hand in hand. – I thought I was the only one with an uptight mind in that room.

\- Are you kidding? Those kids don’t have enough space in their mouths yet to really own a well articulated _fuck._ It felt ridiculously forced. But, now, my lady – Kat softened her tone one more time, looking at Adena –, shall we start with trying and forgetting about that stupid movie as of this very moment?

   Adena suddenly stopped walking and put her arms around Kat’s neck, smirking.

\- Oh, we shall.

   And they fell into a deep kiss right then and there, in the middle of an unsurprisingly busy New York City street.

**Author's Note:**

> All of Kat's thoughts about the movie are my own as well. I did watch it until the end, but I had to fight the urge of walking out of the movie theater in the middle of it like the girls did here. Please, don't take offense if you watched it and liked it. It's just that the incessant swearing and the "I bet your mom is sleeping with this and that person" jokes felt so out of place to me (not to say disgusting) and made it literally impossible for me to start liking those kids as characters (except for Beverly, she's my very favorite character in the miniseries as well and, to me, it's cool that they drastically changed her personality in the revival and she's still amazing). 
> 
> Sorry, I really needed to vent about this xD


End file.
